Daughter of the Damned
by Monsterpanda
Summary: Calista, daughter of the great Titan Hyperion. Graced with the power to kill Gods and Titans alike Calista sets out on a mission involving our favorite demigods. Her choices will extend or end the lives of many, her power and following is greater than imaginable. But there are those who wish her and those she helps harm and will do anything to see them perish.
1. Prologue

**Hello, this story is a collaboration between Monsterpanda and LillianPeace, we own nothing except new ideas and characters. All rights go to the rightful owners and no money is being made from this or any other story. /Chapter 1 has been written by LillianPeace/ This story will be posted on both of our accounts so followers of each of us will have the chance to read it.**

Look, I didn't want this life, no one would. Here I am telling you my story, this goes out to the Demigods.

My name is Calista, I am the child of Hyperion the Titan of light, power, and the Titan Lord of the East. He is one of the most powerful Titans, and one of Kronos' most loyal followers. My mother is a Haliad Nymph, her name is Halia, she helped rule over the oceans centuries ago. She had great beauty attracting many, mortals, Titans, God's and Demigods alike. I hope you trust me, God's, Titan's and now Demigod's fear me.

I was gifted by Rhea as an infant, my mother hid me on a lone Island to be raised and cared for by Nymphs. I wore the crown of Rhea, I was gifted with the power to kill a God or Titan, permanently, not just sending their remains to Tartarus until they reformed. Some God's after the great war left me alone, some rather I perish. It has been centuries I have trained, traveled alone, learning all that I could.

I was gifted with the powers of my mother and father, I blessed Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, I knew once seeing her she was going to bring a change to our world. A shimmering purple aura surrounded her for days, her mother felt blessed I would choose her child, I valued wisdom. Athena was a kind Goddess who didn't go out of her way to cause me undue trouble unlike her father. Zeus, ruler of Olympias, he was a controlling God, with a lust unlike I have ever seen. He knew the power I held over him and his kin, my kin as well. His mother blessed me instead of one of her own children, Hera find's this a personal blow.

I am measured at 5'6, with long straight light brown hair, my bright green eyes like my mothers, but when angered they turned a scorching gold. I was born before 1200BC; the date is unknown time wasn't recorded very accurate back then. Annabeth gave me May 10th as a birthday, since she wanted me to feel as if I belonged. I have watched her for many years, I protect Demigods when I can, but with everyone after me, it doesn't always work out.

Athena, Hesta, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hecate, Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Hades are the main God's and goddess that will not go against me, I have traveled many times with the Hunters of Artemis hunting beast in every corner of the globe. But for many years I have stayed on Elosa, my island. Hephaestus comes daily, a brute of a man, ugly as sin but it gave him personally, a better man I couldn't find. A friend, a wise advisor in dark times. The primordial Goddess Nyx favored me as well, she taught me magic and how to control my power over it.

I was a niece of Poseidon, I covered his son Percy in a thick veil of mist, so Poseidon's true love Sally could flee the wrath of monster's and Zeus alike. I held ancient magic, helping when I could. But Mrs. Castellian was beyond my help now, she meddled with powers she couldn't contain inside her mortal form, with Hades curse well in place none could until the prophecy was fulfilled.

The night Zeus came for young Percy Jackson, I followed and so did his father the earth shaker, ruler of the sea's, Poseidon. Sally begged for his life, a mother's love knew no bounds as the brother's fought.

They both broke the promise having a child Thalia and Percy, every God and Goddess minor or not knew the big three Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus were not to have children, no more Demigod children they would be so powerful. But I wouldn't stand back and watch this innocent little boy with sea green eyes be slaughtered by the King God, not while I had the powers to stop it. I made Zeus a sworn enemy that night.

"No harm will come to this infant," my soft spoken voice made the two brother's stop, Sally held her child as she covered their eyes from the bright purple pillar of light as I appeared in her small apartment.

"Calista, why have you intervened in matter's that don't concern you," Zeus raged, the lighting outside crackled, the thunder shook the building and made monstrous sounds against the building, I smelled fresh salt water, taking me home.

"You have no right to kill this infant Lord Zeus, do you not have a young daughter with bright blue eyes. You both have broken the pact you made with Lord Hades, ironic as it seems. You will not find or hurt Percy Jackson," He did not dare come closer to me, I looked no older than 17, but he knew the crown I wore gave me the power to end his life, never to reform. I had to willingly take my crown off, but I never would.

Sally her black hair a curly mess "Don't fear me mortal, I am Calista Goddess of the ancient Sun, Lakes, and Magic." She looked to her lover Poseidon, I watched as he gave her a loving smile and nod.

My hands moved over the sleeping infant boy, his eyes popped open looking into my green eyes as the mist washed over him "Take him and leave Sally Jackson, I am hiding him from God's and Goddess that wish harm, now you protect him from monster's; you have the sight. Find someone who is so horribly human, smells of it, his smell will through off your sons. A satyr will come and watch over him when he grows, be well,"

"No Zeus," I turn feeling it my sword clashing with that of Lord Zeus "Don't press me Lord Zeus, do you not value your life?" the hilt of my sword smashed into his face drawing first blood.

"Poseidon take Sally and leave," Zeus, you could feel his rage as it shook the small building "You better hide him well Calista,"

"I have hidden them both Lord Zeus." I say as he vanished in a whirlwind of blue mist.

"Thank you Calista, I am indebted to you," Poseidon's voice whispered as green mist covered the room leaving the smell of the Ocean in its wake. Zeus never knew I cared for his child while her mother drank herself silly, the little girl with black hair and blue eyes held some of my heart.

I had a soft spot for these three young demigods, but Annabeth was my personal favorite. Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

I left for solitude…


	2. Graced by a Demititan

**Hello peoples, here's the second chapter of our story /Collaboration between Monsterpanda and LillianPeace/ we still own nothing except new characters and ideas. All rights go to the rightful owners and no money is being made from our writing. This story will be posted on both LillianPeace and Monsterpanda account so both of our following can have a chance to read it since we have attracted different people. /Chapter written by Monsterpanda/**

"But that's not fair," Annabeth said. "You're not telling me what it is!" Hera shook her head. "Getting something and having the wits to use it…those are two different things. I'm sure your mother Athena would agree."

The room rumbled like distant thunder. Hera stood. "That would be my cue. Zeus grows impatient." A clap of thunder sounded as purple smoke ebbed and engulfed me. I stood watching as Hera looked at me with a mix of fear and anger.

"It was I not your beloved husband." I seethed, "Your time has been spent, you'd do well to leave now." Without response Hera turned back to Annabeth.

"Think on what I have said, Annabeth. Seek out Hephaestus. You will have to pass through the ranch, I imagine. But keep going. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem." Worriedly she glanced at me like I would lunge out and end her life, which I might if she continues to interfere with Annabeth. She pointed toward the two doors and they melted away, revealing twin corridors, open and dark. "One last thing, Annabeth. I have postponed your day of choice; I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you will have to make a decision. Farewell!" She waved a hand and turned into white smoke, disappearing and taking the food and beauty of the room with her.

"Who are you?" Grover asked, he shook with fear. I was used to seeing him like that, years of seeing him grow had gotten me quite used to his actions.

"She is Calista." Annabeth smiled as she leapt from the floor and hugged me tightly, Annabeth and Thalia were much like sisters to me and ones I would be saddest to see go one day. Although as long as Thalia did not fall for a man and did not die in battle she would live youthfully forever.

"I have missed you Annabeth." I smiled, Percy stood looking confused.

"My mom mentioned someone named Calista." He said, "She's one of the reasons I'm alive. And you," he pointed towards me, "Your eyes anyway, look familiar." Annabeth let out a soft laugh, not something she does too often these days.

"Calista has saved us more times than we know, she has watched over us since we were young."

"Annabeth is right, I have. Let me properly introduce myself." I say as I walk further into the grungy room, "My name is Calista Monroe, my last name was given to me by Thalia Grace and my birthday was given by Annabeth. I was born in a time where last names were uncommon at best and dates were not well scripted. I was born well before 1200BC, as you should be able to tell I am immortal. I am a demititan, my father is Hyperion and my mother is a Haliad nymph." I paused to take in the surprise and distrust that washed over their features, "And with this," my hands rested on the silver circlet that adorned my head, "I can kill both Titans and Gods alike, they will never come back, there would be no Tartarus for them."

"We can trust her." Annabeth assured them, "I have known her for years, she has helped in ways you can't imagine."

"I believe Annabeth." Percy said, "Something tells me to, a warmth..."

"You're the one who got me assigned to Percy!" Grover bleated as he jumped and scurried over to me, bowing his head and thanking me for giving him a chance to prove himself.

"And prove yourself you have, young one. But you still have a long way to go." He nodded and stood tall, I knew he was the best match for Percy, he was the one. Both Percy and Grover needed each other in many ways, they have built off each other so much in the few years they have had together. They have grown to be best friends; I will forever be glad of my choice.

"Pretty lady! Help me meet my brother!" Tyson rushed me, squeezing me into a very tight hug. If I wasn't immortal, it would probably have killed me.

"You're the one who got the school to take him?" Percy asked with a raised brow.

"Of course, he needed his big brother as much as you needed him." His face colored at my words, I smiled warmly. Thankfully Tyson let go and instead decided to squeeze the life from his brother.

"Well," Grover sighed, breaking the small silence that ensued, "she said Percy knows the answer. That's something." In turn they all looked to him, his eyes widened slightly as he tensed.

"But I don't," Percy said, somewhat let down that he knew nothing to help. "I don't know what she was talking about."

Annabeth sighed, walking towards the two doors. "All right. Then we'll just keep going."

"Which way?" Percy questioned, he looked to be thinking. Most likely about what he could possibly know to guide them to safety. Before I could utter a word of help Grover and Tyson took the words from my mouth.

Suddenly Grover and Tyson looked towards the doors with fear, both tensed as they spoke with shaky voices. "Left."

Annabeth frowned. "How can you be sure?"

"Because something is coming from the right," Grover said.

"Something big," Tyson agreed. "In a hurry."

"Left is sounding pretty good," Percy decided, before I could leave Annabeth grabbed hold of my hand and quickly pulled me through the door to the left, holding onto me as we walked through the darkened corridor.

 **There ya go, a somewhat shorter chapter because we /LillianPeace and Monsterpanda/ are still working out some kinks and what exactly we are aiming for in the next few chapters. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	3. Helping Hands are not so Helpful

**I own nothing we all know Rick Riordan does, he is pretty awesome. So since I don't have the pleasure of owning anything about Percy Jackson other than Calista, no money is being made from this story, no money will ever be made from it. So the same shit as always, thanks for reading and please review-LillianPeace…**

The good news: the left tunnel was straight with no side exits, twists, or turns. The bad news; it was a dead end. After sprinting a hundred yards, we ran into an enormous boulder that completely blocked our path. Behind us, the sounds of dragging footsteps and heavy breathing echoed down the corridor. Something—definitely not human—was on our tail.

"Tyson," Percy said, "can you—"

"Yes!" He slammed his shoulder against the rock so hard the whole tunnel shook. Dust trickled from the stone ceiling.

"Hurry!" Grover said. "Don't bring the roof down, but hurry!"

The boulder finally gave way with a horrible grinding noise. Tyson pushed it into a small room and we dashed through behind it.

"Close the entrance!" Annabeth said. This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't trying to interfere but when it comes to Annabeth I must be at her service, I plan to give her the circulate in a few years, I will still be immortal but I will pass the grace down to her. I braced my hands against the cold stone giving a minuscule push, feeling it slam back making the cave shake in protest. Whatever was chasing us wailed in frustration at the hindrance of the massive boulder.

"We trapped it," Percy said his tone soothed but this boulder would not hold the monster at bay for too long, it is best if we move from this place.

"Or trapped ourselves," Grover said.

I turned. We were in a twenty-foot-square cement room and the opposite wall was covered with metal bars. We'd tunneled straight into a cell, one to hold wrong doers, the outcast. I knew where we were the smell filled my nose, she was here, Kampê is an extremely powerful and monstrous ally of Kronos. She was originally the jailer of Tartarus, before Zeus arrived and destroyed her, after which he freed the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires. Kronos tossed them into Tartarus were they were tortured by the vile monster Kampê they knew true torment with her. I will send her to the darkest abyss of Tartarus for her crimes.

"What in Hades?" Annabeth tugged on the bars. They didn't budge. Through the bars we could see rows of cells in a ring around a dark courtyard—at least three stories of metal doors and metal catwalks.

"A prison," Annabeth said. "Maybe Tyson can break—"

"Shh," said Grover. "Listen." They could hear it as a faint noise but in my ears it is booming, sadness, failure, and grief so many emotions.

Somewhere above us, deep sobbing echoed through the building. There was another sound, too—a raspy voice muttering something that I couldn't make out. The words were strange, like rocks in a tumbler.

"what's that language?" Annabeth whispered her gray eyes boring into mine.

Tyson's eye widened. "Can't be." This could be good or bad for the young cyclops, but the sadness rolled in waves from the Hekatonkheires, which of the three brothers not even I know.

"What?" Percy asked.

I leaned against the cold stone wall, I would try to guide not interfere unless needed. I grabbed two bars on our cell door and bent them wide enough for even a Cyclops to slip through.

"Wait!" Grover called. But Tyson wasn't about to wait. We ran after him. The prison was dark, only a few dim fluorescent lights flickering above.

"I know this place," Annabeth told me. "This is Alcatraz." She was wise a true vision of her dear mother.

"You mean that island near San Francisco?" now Percy was another subject but Sally was right in her decision to withhold so much from him, the boy was in more danger than even we knew.

She nodded. "My school took a field trip here. It's like a museum."

The Labyrinth was a working, moving form of art. Soon enough they would see and realize the length we could travel in such a short time, well at least to us. Time above us is moving faster and faster. I knew the young, deceived, child of Hermes, Luke Castellan was moving his forces down here, ready to battle the Demigods at Camp Half Blood.

"Freeze," Grover warned or tried.

But Tyson kept going. Grover grabbed his arm and pulled him back with all his strength. "Stop, Tyson!" he whispered. "Can't you see it?"

I knew she was here, her foul odor was stinking the place up, Kampê.

It was sort of like a centaur, with a woman's body from the waist up. But instead of a horse's lower body, it had the body of a dragon—at least twenty feet long, black and scaly with enormous claws and a barbed tail. Her legs looked like they were tangled in vines, but truly they were sprouting snakes, hundreds of vipers darting around, constantly looking for something to bite. The foul monster's hair was also made of snakes, like Medusa's. Weirdest of all, around her waist, where the woman part met the dragon part, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals—a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion, as if she were wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. Kampê, a monster so old it was from the beginning of time, before shapes had been fully defined.

"It's her," Tyson whimpered. The young cyclopes shook in fear, he was smart she was a true force to reckon with, a vile monster to them.

"Get down!" Grover said, it was a simple gestor he did not harbor ill will to Tyson, a cyclops; a being he has feared for many years.

They crouched in the shadows while I stood my bright green eyes melting away replaced by scorching gold eyes, but the monster wasn't paying us any attention. It seemed to be talking to someone inside a cell on the second floor, the Hekatonkheires.

"What's she saying?" Annabeth muttered. "What's that language?"

"The tongue of the old times." It was the first time I spoke in a while. "What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and…her other children. Before the gods. It was my first language, my father spoke it to me," their eyes had fear seeing my eyes, they had no hope to challenge Kampê and win.

Annabeth was the first to recover "Can you translate for us?"

I looked at them "Tyson my dear cyclopes will you do the honor?"

Tyson closed his eyes and began to speak in a horrible, raspy woman's voice. "You will work for the master or suffer."

Annabeth shuddered. "I hate it when he does that." It had its benefits. But it was rather, as she puts it, creeptastic. Like all Cyclopes, Tyson had superhuman hearing along with an uncanny ability to mimic voices. It was almost like he entered a trance when he spoke in other voices.

"I will not serve," Tyson said in a deep, wounded voice.

He switched to the monster's voice: "Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares." Tyson faltered when he said that name. I'd never thought I see Briares again after my father was one of the three Titians to betray them, the three strongest most powerful Titians locked them back in Tartarus, but he let out a strangled gulp. Then he continued in the monster's voice. "If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return."

She spread wings that I hadn't noticed before—huge bat wings she kept folded against her dragon back. She leaped off the catwalk and soared across the courtyard. We crouched lower in the shadows. A hot sulfurous wind blasted my face as the monster flew over. Then she disappeared around the corner.

"H-h-horrible," Grover said. "I've never smelled any monster that strong." Her odor was pungent

"Cyclopes' worst nightmare," Tyson murmured. "Kampê."

"Who?" Percy asked. I would talk to Sally and Annabeth; he was in dire need of a Greek Mythology lesson. Tyson swallowed. "Every Cyclops knows about her. Stories about her scare us when we're babies. She was our jailer in the bad years."

"The Hekatonkheires, also known as the Hundred-Handed Ones are the brothers of the Elder Cyclops and Elder Titans, and have one hundred hands and fifty faces all depicting different emotions. They are classically the children of Gaea and Ouranos. They were the primeval gods of violent storms, Briares particularly of sea storms. Their brothers the Elder Cyclopes were also gods of storms, particularly of lightning. Kampê was a jailer for the giants, the Cyclopes, and the Hekatonkheires during Kronos' rule, before Zeus freed them and started the First Titanomachy. Kampê was the first foe that Zeus destroyed with his new Master Bolt. She is a vile monster, she lives for torment and torture of them," Tyson and Grover looked to be enthralled with the very sound of my voice.

"You put Aphro-" with a small smile "Thou shall not finish, you don't want her vein wrath brought upon you," Annabeth smirked as the boys paled.

"The Heka-what?" Percy asked yet again "You, child, need a history lesson," I say.

"The Hundred-Handed Ones," Annabeth said. "They called them that because…well, they had a hundred hands. They were elder brothers of the Cyclopes."

"Very powerful," Tyson said. "Wonderful! As tall as the sky. So strong they could break mountains!"

"Cool," Percy said. "Unless you're a mountain."

"Kampê was the jailer," Tyson said. "She worked for Kronos. She kept our brothers locked up in Tartarus, tortured them always, until Zeus came. He killed Kampê and freed Cyclopes and Hundred-Handed Ones to help fight against the Titans in the big war."

"And now Kampê is back," I said.

"Bad," Tyson summed up.

"So who's in that cell?" Percy asked. "You said a name—"

"Briares!" Tyson perked up. "He is a Hundred-Handed One. They are as tall as the sky and—"

"Yeah," Percy said. "They break mountains." Grover finished.

"I guess we should check it out," Annabeth said, "before Kampê comes back."

When I first saw the creature inside, this sad being was not the Uncle I once remembered. He was human-size and his skin was very pale, the color of milk. He wore a loincloth like a big diaper. His feet seemed too big for his body, with cracked dirty toenails, eight toes on each foot. But the top half of his body was the weird part. He made Janus look downright normal. His chest sprouted more arms than I could count, in rows, all around his body. The arms looked like normal arms, but there were so many of them, all tangled together, that his chest looked kind of like a forkful of pasta somebody had twirled together. Several of his hands were covering his face as he sobbed. 

"Either the sky isn't as tall as it used to be," Percy muttered, "or he's short." 

Tyson didn't pay any attention. He fell to his knees.

"Briares!" he called.

The sobbing stopped.

"Great Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson said. "Help us!"

Briars looked up. His face was long and sad, with a crooked nose and bad teeth. He had deep brown eyes—I mean completely brown with no whites or black pupils, like eyes formed out of clay.

"Run while you can, Cyclops," Briares said miserably. "I cannot even help myself."

"You are a Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson insisted. "You can do anything!"

Briares wiped his nose with five or six hands. Several others were fidgeting with little pieces of metal and wood from a broken bed, the very same way Tyson was so fond of doing. It was amazing to watch. The hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They built a toy boat out of wood, then disassembled it just as fast. Other hands were scratching at the cement floor for no apparent reason. Others were playing rock, paper, scissors. A few others were making ducky and doggie shadow puppets against the wall. But this was nothing, nothing, he was so much more; a brave fierce Hekatonkheires.

"I cannot," Briares moaned. "Kampê is back! The Titans will rise and throw us back into Tartarus." 

"Put on your brave face!" Tyson said.

Immediately Briares's face morphed into something else. Same brown eyes, but otherwise totally different features. He had an upturned nose, arched eyebrows, and a weird smile, like he was trying to act brave. But then his face turned back to what it had been before.

"No good," he said. "My scared face keeps coming back."

"How did you do that?" Percy asked, that boy had no filter on his mouth.

Annabeth elbowed him as I stayed hidden. "Don't be rude. The Hundred-Handed Ones all have fifty different faces."

"Must make it hard to get a yearbook picture," Percy said.

Tyson was still entranced. "It will be okay, Briares! We will help you! Can I have your autograph?" the simple joys.

Briares sniffled. "Do you have one hundred pens?"

"Guys," Grover interrupted. "We have to get out of here. Kampê will be back. She'll sense us sooner or later."

"Break the bars," Annabeth said.

"Yes!" Tyson said, smiling proudly. "Briares can do it. He is very strong. Stronger than Cyclopes, even! Watch!"

Briares whimpered. A dozen of his hands started playing patty-cake, but none of them made any attempt to break the bars.

"If he's so strong," Percy said, "why is he stuck in jail?"

Annabeth ribbed him again. "He's terrified," she whispered. "Kampê had imprisoned him in Tartarus for thousands of years. How would you feel?"

The Hundred-Handed One covered his face again. 

"Briares?" Tyson asked. "What…what is wrong? Show us your great strength!"

"Tyson," Annabeth said, "I think you'd better break the bars."

Tyson's smile melted slowly along with my heart.

"I will break the bars," he repeated. He grabbed the cell door and ripped it off its hinges like it was made of wet clay. 

"Come on, Briares," Annabeth said. "Let's get you out of here." 

She held out her hand. For a second, Briares's face morphed to a hopeful expression. Several of his arms reached out, but twice as many slapped them away. "I cannot," he said. "She will punish me."

"It's all right," Annabeth promised. "You fought the Titans before, and you won, remember?"

"I remember the war." Briares's face morphed again—furrowed brow and a pouting mouth. His brooding face, I guess. "Lightning shook the world. We threw many rocks. The Titans and the monsters almost won. Now they are getting strong again. Kampê said so. She said a bringer of death has come back, one that can destroy us all," I was the Death bringer, an old name one I have not heard in ages.

"Don't listen to her," Percy said. "Come on!"

I watched in fascination as Percy stood his ground trying to get Briares to leave his cell, his bright green eyes every few minutes looking at his brother, Tyson. Percy Jackson was pure of heart.

"One game of rock, paper, scissors," Percy blurted out. "If I win, you come with us. If I lose, we'll leave you in jail."

Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy, he might be or it might just be what they needed. Briares's face morphed to doubtful. "I always win rock, paper, scissors."

"Then let's do it!" Percy pounded my fist in my palm three times.

Briares did the same with all one hundred hands, which sounded like an army marching three steps forward. He came up with a whole avalanche of rocks, a classroom set of scissors, and enough paper to make a fleet of airplanes.

"I told you," he said sadly. "I always—" His face morphed to confusion. "What is that you made?"

"A gun," Percy told him, showing him his finger gun. It was a trick. "A gun beats anything."

"That's not fair."

"I didn't say anything about fair. Kampê's not going to be fair if we hang around. She's going to blame you for ripping off the bars. Now come on!" 

Briares sniffled. "Demigods are cheaters." But he slowly rose to his feet "Calista Death bringer," Briares looked at me like I was going to end his life.

"Uncle, you have changed since your brothers faded. I am saddened to witness this, these young Demigods need you, but I see you sitting here letting the vile monster rule over you. Your brothers would be shamed, you're a Hekatonkheires the chosen ones of Zeus himself," my voice sharp my eyes flashing golden fire.

But he and Tyson froze as I turned.

On the ground floor right below, Kampê was snarling at us.

"Left," Annabeth said. "I remember this from the tour."

We burst outside and found ourselves in the prison yard, ringed by security towers and barbed wire. After being inside for so long, the daylight almost blinded them. Tourists were milling around, taking pictures, I raised my hand creating more mist like a purple heavy fog. The wind whipped cold off the bay. In the south, San Francisco gleamed all white and beautiful, but in the north, over Mount Tamalpais, huge storm clouds swirled. The whole sky seemed like a black top spinning from the mountain where my Uncle, Atlas was imprisoned, and where the Titan palace of Mount Othrys was rising anew.

"It's even worse," Annabeth said, gazing to the north. "The storms have been horrible all year, but that—"

"Annabeth, we must move from here. Mount Othrys can wait another day. I will go to it as soon as possible," I promised her.

Briares wailed. "She is behind us!"

We ran to the far end of the yard, as far from the cellblock as possible.

"Kampê's too big to get through the doors," Percy said hopefully. "Child how wrong can you be," but soon enough the walls exploded around us. Kampê appeared from the dust and rubble, her wings spread out as wide as the yard. She was holding two swords—long bronze scimitars that glowed with a weird greenish aura, boiling wisps of vapor that smelled sour and hot even across the yard.

"Poison!" Grover yelped. "Don't let those things touch you or…"

"Or we'll die?" Percy guessed.

"Well…after you shrivel slowly to dust, yes."

"Let's avoid the swords," first bright idea this boy has had.

"Briares, fight!" Tyson urged. "Grow to full size!"

Instead, Briares looked like he was trying to shrink even smaller. He appeared to be wearing his absolutely terrified face.

Kampê thundered toward us on her dragon legs, hundreds of snakes slithering around her body.

"Look for the mark! It is a Greek Delta mark it will glow bright blue, I will find you," I called out drawing my blade it glowed golden. "Go back the way we came; I will take care of this monster. GO NOW," my voice made the earth shake and groan as a few cracks appeared.

They fled taking Briares with them as tourists thought it was a large earth shaker but I turned to face Kampê who saw me fully and faltered her thunderous footfalls ceased. "Death bringer, you have returned. We welcome you, your father and our Lord Kronos will be most pleased to have you," her voice even more vile than her odor.

"Nye, Kampê. They the Demigods have my favor; you can all die by my blade."


	4. Vulnerable

**Hello peoples, here is another chapter of our story. We still own nothing except new characters and events. No money is being made from our writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. -MonsterPanda**

Kampê snarled, anger glowing in her eyes. "Then you shall die!" her screech echoed and shook the room, rocks tumbled and fell from the ceiling, hordes of monsters were answering her call. Their growls, snarls, and angry howls thundered, beating against my skull.

"You are too weak to face me on your own. Too fearful you will die by my blade." I stood tall, a sickened grin spread across my face. "Finally you show some smarts. I shall see you again Kampê, I shall have your head upon a silver platter." With those words I disappeared in a flash of lilac light, right as the monsters had stood ready at the doorways. "Death shall be brought upon you all!" I roared once, completely gone from the labyrinth.

 **Percy p.o.v**

"Hurry!" Annabeth said, like I needed to be told that.

We finally found the cell where we'd come in, but the back wall was completely smooth—no sign of a boulder or anything. "Look for the mark!" Annabeth said.

"There!" Grover touched a tiny scratch, and it became a Greek ∆. The mark of Daedalus glowed blue, and the stone wall grinded open. Too slowly. Tyson was coming through the cellblock; he was determined to help Calista bring down Kampê. Which obviously didn't end well. I pushed Briares inside the maze, then Annabeth and Grover. Tyson wasn't far behind, his eyes wide.

"They disappeared." Confused misted his one large eye.

"They died?"

"No, they went into the maze and it took them somewhere else. She's a demi-titan with the circlet of Rhea, she's immortal with it. If anyone is dead, it's Kampê." Annabeth snapped, she must actually be close to Calista for her to get so defensive.

"Why did she choose us over any other demi-god?"

"She knows things we don't, she see's something rare and unique in each of us. We fit best with each other so she's kept us that way."

"Yeah, we're real special." She wacked me for that comment.

We finally stopped in a room full of waterfalls. The floor was one big pit, ringed by a slippery stone walkway. Around us, on all four walls, water tumbled from huge pipes. The water spilled down into the pit, and even when I shined a light, I couldn't see the bottom. Briares slumped against the wall. He scooped up water in a dozen hands and washed his face. "This pit goes straight to Tartarus," he murmured. "I should jump in and save you trouble."

"Don't talk that way," Annabeth told him. "You can come back to camp with us. You can help us prepare. You know more about fighting Titans than anybody."

"I have nothing to offer," Briares said. "I have lost everything."

"What about your brothers?" Tyson asked. "The other two must stand tall as mountains! We can take you to them." Briares's expression morphed to something even sadder: his grieving face.

"They are no more. They faded." The waterfalls thundered. Tyson stared into the pit and blinked tears out of his eye.

"What exactly do you mean, they faded?" I asked. "I thought monsters were immortal, like the gods."

"Percy," Grover said weakly, "even immortality has limits. Sometimes…sometimes monsters get forgotten and they lose their will to stay immortal." Looking at Grover's face, I wondered if he was thinking of Pan.

I remembered something Medusa had told us once: how her sisters, the other two gorgons, had passed on and left her alone. Then last year Apollo said something about the old god Helios disappearing and leaving him with the duties of the sun god. I'd never thought about it too much, but now, looking at Briares, I realized how terrible it would be to be so old—thousands and thousands of years old—and totally alone. "I must go," Briares said.

"Kronos's army will invade camp," Tyson said. "We need help."

Briares hung his head. "I cannot, Cyclops."

"You are strong."

"Not anymore." Briares rose.

"Hey," I grabbed one of his arms and pulled him aside, where the roar of the water would hide our words. "Briares, we need you. In case you haven't noticed, Tyson believes in you. He risked his life for you." I told him about everything—Luke's invasion plan, the Labyrinth entrance at camp, Daedalus's workshop, Kronos's golden coffin. Briares just shook his head.

"I cannot, demigod. I do not have a finger gun to win this game." To prove his point, he made one hundred finger guns.

"Maybe that's why monsters fade," I said. "Maybe it's not about what the mortals believe. Maybe it's because you give up on yourself." His pure brown eyes regarded me. His face morphed into an expression I recognized—shame. Then he turned and trudged off down the corridor until he was lost in the shadows. Tyson sobbed.

"It's okay," Grover hesitantly patted his shoulder, which must've taken all his courage. Tyson sneezed.

"It's not okay, goat boy. He was my hero." I wanted to make him feel better, but I wasn't sure what to say.

Finally, Annabeth stood and shouldered her backpack. "Come on, guys. This pit is making me nervous. Let's find a better place to camp for the night."

 **Luke p.o.v**

I had never felt so tired in my life. No fight against any evil had prepared my body for this. At times I could barely move until some demigod we recruited brought me nectar and ambrosia. Other than that I was barely eating.

I was doubting myself and every time I did Kronos would speak for only me to hear. An unbearable cold shot through my body, pain flaring in my head.

' _Child, are you forgetting what they have to you? Everything you have been forced to go through, everything you have lost because of them? Never feeling the love of your own mother and father, never did he find you good enough to take notice of. Not even now does he think of you, he doesn't even believe you are a threat.'_

"I haven't forgotten anything." Reopening the wounds of a failed life, breathing life back into my numb limbs.

' _Good, prove to them you are worthy of your fathers' attention, prove to them you are something they will forever regret pushing to their limit.'_ His voice seethed, my body trembled as I fell back onto the golden sofa. His presence slowly fading. He was always here, always in my mind, I was never alone. In a way that was comforting. In a way it was terrifying.

But soon it would be worth it. All of this pain and grief would be worth it.


	5. A talk with Poseidon

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review! -LillianPeace**_

I leave Annabeth to the maze, I must tell myself she is not wondering the labyrinth alone, she has aid at her deposal. She will find herself, find out how far her character can grow and change, she is wise beyond what she understands. Her future is not paved in ease and comfort, I wish it otherwise, it is paved in pain and blood. I have vowed never to utter a single word to my Annabeth, she will soon overcome this prophecy only to be entangled in another more catastrophic one. She will come face to face with her mother's first enemy. She must use all at her deposal to defeat her like no other in her great linage have been able.

Percy, he was special more than any could fathom his fate intertwined until death with Annabeth, they will fight and died together. I would watch over them all my own chosen Demigods, those who will have my favor.

I walked the path leading to the temple of Poseidon, he has never tried to betray me nor did he fear me. It is always nice having a visit with Poseidon, Calypso, and Hephaestus, the later was funny with a very promiscuous wife in Aphrodite. The temple was in shambles and not in its former glory, it used to be a mighty temple one people feared. The god of the sea, the earth shaker, he would wreck cities in his foul temper. But he was my Uncle and always had my favor.

I was not alarmed when his deep voice boomed shaking the already deuterating pillars, "How is my son? That brother of mine has me tied into not helping him on this quest," Poseidon could look any way he chose, today he was tall with sandy brown hair, his eyes vivid shades of green, beach attire and all as he walked closer to me.

"My grace, Percy could do with some history lessons, and lessons of his past. Sally did a superb job his memories are not gone but not in his for front either. For now he is safe in the Labyrinth, I find it entertaining he has you tied but not that wife of his. She was interfering with Annabeth before I arrived, they escaped Kempe and back into the Labyrinth." My back to the pillar, my eyes narrowed and wary of any danger, my hand already on the hilt on my sword.

He looked ready to cause a 6.0 Earth quake "Hera should learn her place, that is my son. I should be able to help him and those he call's friends,"

"You would do well to focus on the coming war. I can feel it, thy father is nearly awake, he will rise the other's including thee own father. The Gods at war with the Titans once again in this new era," he understood this more so than others, he was trusting, and he trusted his son.

"I will speak to our family again, I would suggest you arrive on Mt. Olympus but your presence would intimidate the others." His smile was like a gentle ocean wave slapping against the rocks at high tide.

"I will soon come back to Mt. Olympus, if I have to best Ares in yet another battle to gain their attention then I will do as such. I am going to Athena, Hesta, and Artemis they are able to see logic and reason," this was my mission to gain the trust of these woman, they're a true force, I would soon check in on the little Demi-gods and see their progress through his ever-changing Labyrinth.

I leave the God of the Sea to go to my friend, Sally. She should also know of her son and his time away, time is very different. She much in her own good nature worried for Percy and his fate, yet she still longed for his father like any mortal would, but she was no mere mortal, she loved another man. A good man from what I have seen.

So when I bid her goodbye, it was time to go back into the maze.

I locate them, hearing Annabeth's low voice it was filled with fear, as Percy asked her "Maybe if you told me the last line of the prophecy, it would help."

Annabeth shivered, even in the dark I could see her body fold in on itself, . "Not here. Not in the dark."

"What about the choice Janus mentioned? Hera said—"

"Stop," Annabeth snapped. Then she took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, Percy. I'm just stressed. But I don't…I've got to think about it."

I watched as they sat in silence, listening to strange creaks and groans in the maze, the echo of stones grinding together as tunnels changed, grew, and expanded.

"How about I take first watch?" I said. "I'll wake you if anything happens."

Annabeth was on her feet and in my embrace "I am here now, be calm. No harm will come while I am here," my voice, the calm waves made her body relax, she would sleep for a little without fear.

"Nico is down here somewhere," I listened to Percy. "That's how he disappeared from camp. He found the Labyrinth. Then he found a path that led down even farther—to the Underworld. But now he's back in the maze. He's coming after me."

Annabeth was quiet for a long time. "Percy, I hope you're wrong. But if you're right…" she stared at the flashlight beam, casting a dim circle on the stone wall. I had a feeling she was thinking about her prophecy. I'd never seen her look more tired. I waved my hand making the room a little lighter, the purple light shinned and food and drink rose up for them.

"Eat and drink, I have work to do. And so do you young ones. Annabeth, let go of your pride, whatever holds you back. Percy is one you can put your trust and confidence in," she had to tell him.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to protest, but she just nodded, slumped into her bedroll, and closed her eyes "Thank you, Calista. Thank you all,"

She slept "Percy, watch out for Annabeth. She feels it is her fault about Luke, in time she will come to you and tell you why, for now trust in her," he was soon asleep as I sit on this boulder watching them all sleep.


	6. Holy Cow

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. This is LillianPeace again, Monsterpanda has been busy and unable to write so I took over this chapter, she'll be writing the next two so keep an eye out for those. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I keep watch over the young Demigods all night letting them have some rest; for their journey is long and has only begun.

An old memory comes to me. With the constant moaning of the Labyrinth, "Stop that!" Daedalus called. But the wind carried his voice away. His son was drunk on his own freedom.

The old man struggled to catch up, gliding clumsily after his son. They were miles from Crete, over deep sea, when Icarus looked back and saw his father's worried expression.

Icarus smiled. "Don't worry, Father! You're a genius! I trust your handiwork-"

The first metal feather shook loose from his wings and fluttered away. Then another. Icarus wobbled in midair. Suddenly he was shedding bronze feathers, which twirled away from him like a flock of frightened birds.

"Icarus!" his father cried. "Glide! Extend the wings. Stay as still as possible!"

But Icarus flapped his arms, desperately trying to reassert control.

I thought I could hear the anguished cry of Daedalus calling his son's name, as Icarus, his only joy, plummeted toward the sea, three hundred feet below.

I wake Annabeth and Percy, so they can have a few bites to eat all she had was granola bars and juice boxes, not very filling. I waved my hand summoning a platter of cooked bacon and loafs of French bread, a single block of cheese, now this was a filling meal.

Percy looked troubled, "My dreams are so vivid here."

I sit with them to eat, "This place is linked to everything in our history, Percy and Annabeth. From Crete to the minotaur, so many old things hidden down here. You must stick together and reunite Grover with a hidden one, for he is already seeking him out."

I was not here to give the answers, nor guild them through this, I was a here to help when able for they are demigods, they alone face the trials and tribulations that come with taking on a task.

Tyson was ready as Annabeth, Grover, and Percy started walking the dirt path with me taking the rear incase anything came from behind, the smell of old monsters lingered, ones who sided long ago with Kronos.

Grover shivered. "It smells like the Underworld in here. "

I answered, "Certain parts of the underworld are accessible from here, soon I will leave you for I have to meet with Hesta."

Then I saw something glinting at the edge of the pit-a foil wrapper. Percy shined his flashlight into the hole and saw a half-chewed cheeseburger floating in brown carbonated muck

"Nico, " Annabeth said. "He was summoning the dead again. "

Tyson whimpered. "Ghosts were here. I don't like ghosts. "

I whisper, "Fear not young cyclopes, they can do you no real harm." he was easy to calm while others not so much.

"We've got to find him. " I don't know why, but standing at the edge of that pit gave Percy a sense of urgency. Nico was close, he could feel it.

Percy started to run.

"Percy!" Annabeth called.

I yell, "Go after him, Annabeth."

I ducked into a tunnel and saw light up ahead. By the time Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover caught up with Percy, he was staring at daylight streaming through a set of bars above his head. We were under a steel grate made out of metal pipes. I could see trees and blue sky.

"Where are we?" they asked.

Then a shadow fell across the grate and a cow stared down at them all. It looked like a normal cow except was a weird color-bright red, like a cherry.

The cow mooed, put one hoof tentatively on the bars, then backed away.

I say, "It's a cattle guard."

"A what?" Percy asked.

Grover finished, "They put them at the gates of ranches so cows can't get out. They can't walk on them. "

"How do you know that?" was asked, Percy was lacking and after my talk with his father and mother, that would soon come to an end.

We were on the ranch, all right. Rolling hills stretched to the horizon, dotted with oak trees and cactuses and boulders. A barbed wire fence ran from the gate in either direction. Cherry-colored cows roamed around, grazing on clumps of grass.

"Red cattle. " Annabeth said. "The cattle of the sun. "

"What?" Percy asked.

"They're sacred to Apollo. " I say to them all while staying closer to the maze, a new trial was about to happen and this time they needed to rely on each other to make it through.

"Holy cows?" Tyson smiled.

"Exactly. But what are they doing-"

"Wait." Grover said. "Listen. "

At first everything seemed quiet... But then they heard it: the distant baying of dogs. The sound got louder. Then the underbrush rustled, and two dogs broke through. Except it wasn't two dogs. It was one dog with two heads. It's two heads moving, both of them snapping and snarling and generally not very glad to see the young ones.

"Bad Janus dog!" Tyson cried.

"Arf!" Grover told it, and raised a hand in greeting.

The two-headed dog bared its teeth. I guess it wasn't impressed that Grover could speak animal. Then its master lumbered out of the woods, and in that moment, they realized the dog was the least of their problems.

He was a huge guy with stark white hair, a straw cowboy hat, and a braided white beard- kind of like Father Time, if Father Time went redneck and got totally jacked. He was wearing jeans, a DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS T-shirt, and a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off so you could see his muscles. On his right bicep was a crossed-swords tattoo. He held a wooden club about the size of a nuclear warhead, with six-inch spikes bristling at the business end.

"Heel, Orthus." he told the dog.

The dog growled at them once more, just to make his feelings clear then circled back to his master's feet.

"What've we got here?" he asked. "Cattle rustlers?"

"Just travelers." Annabeth said. "We're on a quest. "

The man's eye twitched. "Half-bloods, eh?"

Percy started to say, "How did you know—"

Annabeth put her hand on Percy's arm. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is Percy, son of Poseidon. Grover the satyr. Tyson the-"

"Cyclops." the man finished. "Yes, I can see that. " He glowered at Percy.

"And I know half-bloods because I am one, sonny. I'm Eurytion, the cowherd for this here ranch. Son of Ares. You came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon."

"The other one?" Percy asked. "You mean Nico di Angelo?" he felt the need to protect the boy, Percy blamed himself for his sister's death. But I knew the truth, he was innocent and Bianca is to blame.

I say before I leave them for the next trial they will have to face alone, "Eurytion, I have not seen you in ages, you look as menacing as ever. You tell Geryon I will be back to pay him a nice visit. These demigods are under my favor." with that the purple mist took me away.


	7. The mighty Zeus is an idiot

**Hello fellow nerdlings! Monsterpanda here, sorry for the inactivity. I've been busy and trying to make all of my appointments. By doing this I've slacked on writing, hopefully this chapter sparks me to keep going with my other stories. I miss writing terribly so expect some new chapters within a month, hopefully I can post more than one for all of my ongoing stories. As you all should know by now I own nothing except new characters and ideas. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Sorry this chapter is not only short but rather crappy. I shall do better next time!**

The purple mist dispersed as I walked forward, the marbled floor shining as the sun reflected off it. "Good afternoon Athena, Hestia, and Artemis." I smiled, thankfully they had all showed up. It was all a fifty-fifty chance if I could get everyone I wanted in the same place.

"Hello." Hestia greeted, she radiated warmth.

"Why have we been called here?" Artemis was straight to the point, "I have other matters to attend to."

"Nothing more important than this." I snapped, "Sit, please." I motioned towards the marble benches where Athena was already perched, she watched us and took in every move and word.

"You seem tense." She spoke, "Speak and we will listen, you have never lead us wrong before." I was thankful I had her on my side, she was logical while so many other Gods threw that out the window as if it didn't matter.

"Kronos, Ruler of the Titans, is being revived as we speak." Their eyes shot open, fear clouding their eyes.

"No!" Artemis growled, "You lie!"

"Hush Artemis." Athena shook her head, "Calista, that is a bold statement. Do you have any proof to back it up? Any knowledge on how such a feat is being accomplished?"

"Thank you, Athena." I gave a nod, "Of course I do. The lightning thief, Luke, son of Hermes; he is gaining forces every second. Monsters, rogue demigods, Titans, for all we know Gods as well. Luke possess an enchanted sarcophagus, every time a demigod renounces the gods to follow Kronos, a piece of Kronos appears in the sarcophagus." I pause, taking in their horrified faces, "Luke is going to give his body to Kronos, act as a host for him. He told this all to Perseus Jackson, he saw Kronos's body with his own eyes. It haunts him." My voice grim, if we did not take action then we were all doomed. It took years of painstaking war to subdue the Titans so long ago.

Hestia was the first one to speak, "I trust his word as I trust yours. Luke Castellan is raising one of our biggest threats."

"Young Perseus has helped my hunters before, they trust him and I trust them." Artemis pursed her lips, "Athena, what do you have to say?"

"A war is coming. We must convince the other, spread word around Olympus. They will trust my word, I will go to Zeus. He will be difficult to convince, he is so sure he destroyed Kronos all those eons ago. I must make him see the truth."

And that is what happened, word spread around Olympus like wildfire. Every God filled with fierce determination and underlying fear. If Luke succeeded then we could never be prepared enough for the hell Kronos would unleash. The monsters he would use to his advantage, the death that was promised.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus thundered, lightning cracking in the sky, my hair stood on end as electricity buzzed through the room. "This is nonsense, I destroyed my father!" he wouldn't see reason, I never believed he was fit to rule over Olympus. His wife, Hera, stood stoic beside him. She believed us, I could see it flittering like a fly in her mind.

"You will bring the downfall of Olympus, Zeus." I snarled, "A war is coming, Kronos is being brought back. I hope everyone here isn't naïve enough to fall under your dim beliefs. Everyone should prepare for war, prepare for what is to come." I start to walk away, stopping briefly to glance over my shoulder, my voice cold. "Let this be on your mind Zeus, if you do not come to your senses then the death toll will be yours to shoulder."

Purple mist engulfed me as I walked out, the worried eyes of every God on me as I did so. I knew he was the only one to not believe me, the rest would prepare. Hephaestus would forge weapons, everyone would hone their powers and fighting skills. They would ready their children as well.

"Foolish, foolish!" Athena paced back and forth, her black hair whipping around her.

"We knew what to expect, Athena, he is an arrogant man." I knew I could do nothing to calm her, she was usually peaceful until she saw fit. In this moment, she knew what was right, she knew we had to prepare for war, she knew we had no choice. Yet Zeus somehow thought there was a choice, one to ignore and one to act.

I just hoped this wouldn't be the downfall of Olympus or the cause of his death. Kronos was ruthless and powerful, along with other Titans it would be difficult to defeat them. Not impossible but close enough.

As I waved my hand purple mist clouded then cleared, revealing the young demigods. They were traveling through the maze again, they had passed through the ranch but the son of Hades was not with them. That boy was hard headed, he unlike his sister had the fatal flaw of all of Hades children. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.


	8. The Past

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, this is LillianPeace writing. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Thee father, Hyperion, was married to his sister, Theia, and they had three children: Helios **(the sun)** , Selene **(the moon)** , and Eos **(the dawn)**. He was considered one of the four pillars that hold the heavens and the earth apart, and since his daughter was dawn, he was probably the pillar of the east. The other three pillars were his brothers Coeus **(pillar of the north)** , Crius **(pillar of the south)** , and Iapetus **(pillar of the west)**. These four Titans were the ones that held their father Uranus in place, while Cronus castrated him with a sickle. My siblings are not the problem, I was born of an affair. Hyperion loved another, my mother.

I was given this memory by Rheia herself before her imprisonment, being the wife of Kronos, one would think she was as sinister as he. But she was loving and caring, she was a Titaness the mother of the gods, and goddess of female fertility, motherhood, and generation. Her name means "flow" and "ease." As the wife of Kronos **(Cronus, Time)** , she represented the eternal flow of time and generations; as the great Mother, the "flow" was menstrual blood, birth waters, and milk. She was also a goddess of comfort and ease, a blessing. She passed over many of her kin never giving her blessing and favor to any.

 _ ***Flashback***_

A shimmering cradle rocks as a lone babe sleeps, when the Queen of the Heavens walked in seeing her brother Hyperion in deep conversation with his lover, Halia, a Haliad Nymph of great importance. Hyperion was one of her least favorite of kin, both looked to their Queen before giving a low bow before her.

Rheia did, however, like the young Nymph. "Brother, my husband calls for you. What has transpired here, a babe?" she knew already, she always knew.

Hyperion let out a lone angry sigh. "Halia has borne my child, a daughter named Calista. She needs to send the child away before Thea see's, thee daughter is no longer safe."

"Go to thine husband, I will have words with Halia."

My sister Thea was not going to come for the child, soon the two women are alone with each other's company as her child sleeps. "My Queen, I want my daughter safe from this destruction, you are with child, do you not want Kronos to stop his habit of devouring your infants? Calista was said by Thea herself to be special." Halia plead for her daughter, Halia was a powerful nymph, she ruled over oceans.

Rheia spoke. "I came to bless the child, she will carry my favor and my crown. After you must take her to my son Poseidon, I hid him away to be raised by the Telchines much as I will my next child. Have him take her to a lone Island, Dios, to be raised by his Nymphs while you watch from afar, I am sorry to say." her words so kind and motherly, Halia knew her trust in the Queen could save her daughter a life of pain and anger by Thea.

Halia stood watching over her sleeping daughter. "If her life is blessed than so is mine, I am already blessed to be her mother."

Rheia smiled as the infant opened her eyes, so lush and green like nothing she has seen before, hair like silky brown corn silk, her face innocent, cheeks so chubby as she gazed at the two women, before small hungry cries come, louder as her eyes glowed a shining gold like her father. Halia fed the child from her bosom as Rheia smiled, wishing she could finally be a mother.

Small droplets of milk are seen on Calista's small plump lips as Rheia placed the crown on the infant child, it shimmered until it fit her tiny head. "Remember my words, never remove the crown, it will give you the power to kill Titians and the Gods, you will need to find balance little one." Rheia knew she would see this child again.

Halia took her daughter, fleeing into the Ocean as Rheia watched from up high.

The little girl grew into a stunning woman. Rheia was imprisoned on her personal Island like Calypso, Poseidon knew of his niece and so did Zeus and the rest of the Gods, but for now they leave her until they find a way to get the crown from her. Hera took Calista having her mother's crown that was woven with magic as a personal insult, her desire for revenge was great.

Calista walked the Earth finding favor with Demigods, and some Gods who crossed her path, she was loving and smart. Apollo and his twin sister Artemis hunted with her often making their way through lush green and brown landscapes hunting beast together, one would say Apollo had a small crush on her.

 _ ***End flashback***_

"I have shown you my story, now sleep young Demigods when the sun rises I will see you safely to Camp Half blood." three young little demigods sleep next to the fire, their bellies filled as I stood watch.


End file.
